1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a spacer device for supporting an article above a surface, and more particularly to a plurality of interconnected spacing elements that facilitate the storage of multiple electronic equipment modules in a given area, and that support the requirements for ventilation and cooling of the electronic equipment modules.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of electronics there is a great need to store a substantially growing number of electronic devices such as computers in restricted spaces. Central computer rooms often require raised floors, specialized fire suppression systems, and high security. These rooms are relatively expensive to maintain and difficult to increase in size. Meanwhile, computer departments are continually purchasing computer systems to meet the growing need for computers to conduct business.
While computer storage space has become more limited, computers have also become more powerful, thereby producing greater amounts of heat. Stacking computers vertically has become the norm in the field due to limited space; however, stacking computers without specialized equipment would restrict convection cooling of the computers, creating a real danger of overheating and damage to the computers. There is a clear need in the field for a device that allows computers to be stacked while enhancing air circulation around the stacked computers.
Plastic and rubber spacers are known in the art. For example, Boonstra, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,460, discloses interconnectible plastic spacers for supporting an article above a surface. Other similar structures are found in Darby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,904, which discloses a pallet for supporting a plurality of packages. However, these types of spacers were not designed for, nor are they particularly suitable for, stacking computers.
In the field of electronic devices, and particularly computers, stacking devices have generally taken the form of a specialized rack system. One example of such a rack system is disclosed in Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,271. While mounting computer servers in a rack system is effective in maintaining proper ventilation, it tends to be expensive. A rack system requires furniture structures and cabinets to support the rack system. Furthermore, both the rack system and the furniture structures tie the consumer into a specific manufacturer for the more complex and often specialized parts necessary to maintain the system.
Other space-saving devices known in the prior art include modular computer casings. Examples of modular computer casings are found Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,662, which discloses an expandable modular data storage system; Sisler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,460, which discloses a computer housing with a modular latching design; Kammersgard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,189, which discloses a stackable, interlocking modular peripheral containment enclosure; Rosecan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,871, which discloses a modular computer tower assembly having a plurality of bays, each bay having individual rail mounted trays; and Lodi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,811, which discloses a modular computer frame with retractable stabilizers. These modular structures are useful; however, they suffer from the substantial disadvantage of not working with existing equipment.
Another group of patents, not directly involved in stacking computers, highlights the need for stacking technology. These patents disclose heat sink technologies that require the computer casing itself to dissipate excess heat. Kikinisi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,120, discloses a computer case having a metal sidewall, the sidewall acting as a heat sink to dissipate heat from the CPU and other components. Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,578, discloses a metal casing used with a portable computer, the casing providing for additional heat dissipation. These systems, which may become necessary as computers get faster and run hotter, will not function if several hot computers are stacked on top of each other.
The prior art teaches spacing devices for general use. The prior art also teaches rack systems and modular computer cases for electronics devices. However, the prior art does not teach a simple spacing device that allows existing electronic modules such as computer servers to be stacked on top of each other without the use of complex equipment. And without a spacing device, stacked computers would overheat. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.